


cast some light & you'll be all right [podfic]

by Arnirien, brynnmclean (ilfirin_estel)



Series: cast some light 'verse [podfic] [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Brief mentions of other characters - Freeform, Cassian Andor: Cunnilingus Addict, F/M, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Sharing a Bed, Talking their way through sex, tiniest bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 11:46:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10898712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arnirien/pseuds/Arnirien, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilfirin_estel/pseuds/brynnmclean
Summary: Cassian has had so little opportunity over the years to be gentle. He wants to be gentle with Jyn.Or, the one where Cassian doesn't like one-sided sex and Jyn isn't used to having a partner who wants to make time for her.





	cast some light & you'll be all right [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [cast some light & you'll be all right](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9856910) by [brynnmclean (ilfirin_estel)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilfirin_estel/pseuds/brynnmclean). 



> You can listen to the podfic by following the link to Google Drive, or via the embedded Soundcloud player. Enjoy!

See full text at the original post [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9856910).

Listen to the podfic [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B-n4adE7I2g3Q1VraGRPUWRybGc). Length: 28:08


End file.
